A Lot to Live Up To
by RaucousLaughter
Summary: Ron Weasley sees another brother become a prefect and he's about to start Hogwarts, himself. With so much to live up to, how will he make a name for himself? Ron has a wish to make his parents proud. Completed for Round 1 of the Wishful Thinking Competition by SillySilenia


**A/N: This story is done for Round 1 of the Wishful Thinking Competition by SillySilenia. Characters of the author's choosing, the main character has a wish that may or may not be fulfilled.**

**The first wish: I wish_ was proud of me**

"Oh Percy, that's so wonderful! We're so proud!" Molly Weasley squealed, running to hug her third eldest son who stood with his opened Hogwarts letter in one hand and a shiny prefect badge in the other. "Not to say, we're surprised..." she continued, cupping Percy's face with her hand. "Oh, shoo, Errol!" The Weasleys' owl was tormenting the majestic gray owl who'd delivered the Hogwarts letters. He let out a playful hoot and swept away, knocking over a stack of dishes. Mrs. Weasley sighed and set them right again, all the while beaming at Percy.

"Bravo, Perce," said Arthur Weasley, clapping his son on the back. "Well done." Fred and George let out a groan and rolled their eyes at one another across the kitchen table.

"Oh yes, very well done, big brother," said George, sitting up straight and pretending to adjust a pretend bow-tie.

"Simply smashing!" Fred said. "Jolly good. Positively note-worthy!"

Ron Weasley couldn't help but laugh at the twins and tea flew out of his nose, spraying the youngest Weasley, Ginny, who found that very funny. Percy and Mrs. Weasley shot them all a nasty look, though their father merely shook his head with mild distaste.

"Just because you two have hardly got the marks to make prefect..." she said, pointing her wand at Fred and George as though it were an extension of her index finger.

"It's all right, mother. Their chatter doesn't bother me in the least..." Percy said nobly. It seemed clear to Ron though, that it did bother him, and more than a little. Percy turned from his brothers to re-read his letter and further examine the badge in peace.

"Well, mum, you don't know. We might turn things 'round this year!" Fred said brightly, with a touch of sarcasm.

"Don't think I'll allow you to get away with your little games under my watch," Percy threatened, turning back to them with a meaningful look.

"And what little games is he talking about?" asked Mrs. Weasley, her eyes narrowed with suspicion. She knew her sons got into some trouble at school, but she couldn't guess the scale of it.

"Git," mumbled George under his breath.

"Oh, nothing, mother!" Fred exclaimed in a perfect imitation of Percy's voice.

"This is serious, Fred. George. You ought to view Percy as an example! Ronnie's starting school this year and I don't want you to make things difficult for him."

"Why would we do that?" they asked simultaneously. Fred patted Ron on the head, ruffling his ginger hair.

Ron smiled, but his nerves pinched in a bundle. This year he would be joining Percy, Fred, and George at Hogwarts and he wasn't sure he was ready. He'd only just begun to exhibit signs of magic. Even Ginny had shown signs earlier than him. For the longest time, he'd been terrified that maybe he was a squib. He'd wondered if perhaps it was a fluke, him being born into a pureblood wizard family.

His parents, his older brothers, and his little sister all seemed to have something special to offer the world. True, it was unclear what that might be from Fred and George, but it was well-known that they were popular and liked at school. Maybe they didn't get top marks, but at least they made things memorable. Plus, they were on the Quidditch team...and they were pretty good. Charlie had also been a prefect, not to mention Quidditch Captain, and practically the best Seeker that Gryffindor House had ever seen! Percy wasn't popular, but he was ambitious and smart and now he had achieved yet another of his goals He'd been made a Gryffindor prefect. Bill had been a prefect too, as well as Head Boy. The look Mrs. Weasley had given each of them when she'd seen that badge come out of their envelopes filled Ron with envy.

Ginny seemed to make them proud just by being a girl and Ron was even jealous of the way their mother scolded Fred and George for misbehaving. Sometimes Mr. Weasley appeared to positively admire their antics. Meanwhile, what did Ron have to offer? He had never even been on a proper broom. His mother hadn't allowed it. She said she didn't want him flying around until he was of school age, until he'd had some training. Well now he was school age, the summer had come and gone, and still she hadn't let him! Charlie had graciously offered to show him a few tricks in the air but Mrs. Weasley had simply shaken her head 'no.' Charlie'd shrugged and said 'another time then Ronnie, another time...' right before he'd returned to Romania. What if Ron went to Hogwarts and discovered he wasn't good at anything? What if he never made any friends? What if he became the first Weasley not to be sorted into Gryffindor? What if Ron went to Hogwarts and accomplished absolutely nothing that would make his mother and father proud? All this swam through Ron's busy mind, the knots in his stomach growing tighter and tighter.

_"_Ron, will you help me clean up the tea, dear? I'll take you to Diagon Alley first thing tomorrow morning to get your supplies. I'll have to take in some old robes and have Madam Malkin fit them for you..."

"Can I have a broom?"

"Ronald, of course not! You don't even know how to fly...besides, they're much too expensive..."

"How about an owl?" he pleaded.

"You'll have Scabbers dear, you'll take him..."

"But he's Percy's!"

"No, love, we promised Percy an owl..as a present for being made prefect. And I'm afraid we'll only have enough for one this year."

"Well, at least I'll get a wand..."

"You'll be getting Charlie's old one, actually," said Mrs. Weasley to her youngest son. Ron could not detect the guilt in her voice, but it was there. She wasn't happy that they couldn't afford new things for Ron this year, but with seven children...they just couldn't all have things of their very own. "It's a perfectly good wand!" she went on. "Though it may have some dragon tooth marks." Mrs. Weasley added, hoping the dragon factor would seem cool to Ron.

Instead, he scowled. The injustice of it all made him sick! Percy had been at Hogwarts for years and had managed just fine with Scabbers. Why did he need an owl all of the sudden? Ron was the new student...he ought be be given the new owl! And he didn't even get his own robes...or his own wand? Wands were important! What if Charlie's wand didn't work for him? Ron wished that he could make his parents proud. If only he could do something "positively note-worthy," then maybe he'd actually get something of his own. His mother seemed to sense Ron's displeasure and she sent him on his way.

The next morning, Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Percy, and Ron all traveled by Floo Powder to Diagon Alley. The place was bustling with people and it was so exciting that Ron nearly forgot his bad mood. Fred and George zipped off to Zonko's Joke Shop without permission, leaving their mother calling after them exasperatedly.

"I'll give them a warning, mother," Percy said.

"You're not a prefect outside of Hogwarts!" exclaimed Ron.

"That's none of your concern, Percy. I'll have a chat with them." Mrs. Weasley said, looking mildly miffed that Percy would attempt to overstep her parental authority. Though it was true, Percy was not a prefect outside of Hogwarts, Ron noticed that he already had his badge pinned to his chest. Ron's disgruntled attitude returned as they took care of boring things like getting text books and a cauldron, all the while, Percy walking with his chest puffed out. Ron wished he'd had the mind to take off with Fred and George towards Zonko's, no matter what punishment may await them.

Things did not improve, having Madam Malkin poke him with pins as he tried on hand-me downs from all five of his brothers. As they passed Ollivanders wand shop, Ron looked dreamily in the window at the other children all lucky enough to get brand new wands...wands that had never before done magic. Coming out of the door was an animated girl with an awful lot of brown hair. She was dressed like a muggle as were the man and woman with her. If only Mr. Weasley had been there, he would have been delighted! In the girl's hand was a long, thin box from Ollivanders that Ron knew contained a wand. A pang of jealousy washed over him. There weren't any other children with them. Perhaps this girl was an only child. Even if she wasn't, she probably wasn't one of seven who automatically got saddled with the leftovers of five older siblings. _Must be muggleborn,_ thought Ron. He realized he knew very little about muggles. He had so little experience with them, aside from his father's endless obsession and the array of gadgets he kept in the garage. The girl's parents seemed very pleased with their daughter and completely enamored with the world around them. _They're_ _proud of her simply because she's a witch!_ thought Ron.

"Oh, Percy...isn't he beautiful!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang out, pointing to an owl in the window of Eeylops Owl Emporium. Ron turned to look. A dozen pairs of round, golden eyes peered back at him. He thought all of them were wonderful. The familiar pangs of jealousy stabbed at him as they entered the Emporium. Mrs. Weasley explained to the clerk as they picked out Percy's owl, that he'd been made a prefect.

"You must be so proud!"

"Oh yes, of course,we are. Third in the family you know. And of course, my oldest was Head Boy in his day!"

"Ah yes, a lot to live up to in the Weasley family!" said the clerk. Molly Weasley positively beamed. Percy showed off his badge yet again. Ron stalked away unnoticed, with slumped shoulders and a heavy heart. But he soon found it hard not to be cheerful in the presence of so many interesting birds. One in particular stood out to him- snowy white who owl hooted at him. She flapped her wings gently and he approached with care.

"Hello there, girl," he said, reaching out a hand to stroke her soft feathers. She nicked his hand affectionately and Ron smiled. "I'm Ron. Ron Weasley...what's your name?" The owl hooted again and Ron kicked himself for his stupidity. "Of course you can't talk, you're a ruddy bird! Well, I wish I could have you...That's my brother Percy, over there. He's getting that gray one. He should have chosen you. He's a prefect," Ron said the word 'prefect' as though it were something nasty. "This'll be my first time at Hogwarts..." he explained. Ron thought it was very strange to be sharing his thoughts with a bird, but somehow, she seemed to understand him.

"Ron! Oh, there you are. I was wondering where you went off too...Oh, isn't she a sweet thing..." The snowy owl let out a small screech and Mrs. Weasley gave her a soft pat. "Let's go, we've got to find your brothers," she said, pulling Ron's arm towards the door. As they left, the largest man Ron had ever seen was coming in.

"Oh, hello Hagrid." said Percy, looking up into the face of the big man. Not only was he big, but he was extremely hairy. Ron did not know what to make of him. His mother greeted him too and Hagrid told Percy how happy and proud he was that he'd been made prefect. Ron sighed, again going unnoticed. It wasn't the worst thing, as he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to meet this Hagrid.

"I'm just stopping in to buy an owl for Harry Potter, as a birthday present," said Hagrid. He whispered the name, so as not to attract attention, but the Weasleys' eyes all widened. "I'm helping him get his supplies for Hogwarts...Dumbledore's special request."

"Oh my, yes...I suppose he and Ron would be the same age..." said Mrs. Weasley, lost in thought. "Oh bless him," she said, suddenly saddened. She looked close to tears. Ron knew that name. Everyone did. Harry Potter was the most famous wizard of their time and no one had ever met him (except of course, it seemed this large, hairy Hagrid person). He was only a few months younger than Ron. Suddenly Ron's anxiety increased ten-fold. Not only would he have to live up to the Weasley name, but he'd be in the same year with Harry Potter...the boy who lived...the boy who'd defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named while still in diapers. _I'll bet he's brilliant at magic! Probably perfect! _Ron wasn't sure why Harry Potter even needed to go to Hogwarts after all he'd done, but surely _he'd_ get sorted into Gryffindor. One had to be brave after facing the Dark Lord.

Ron had watched his brothers get ready for Hogwarts, one by one. Watched Bill and Charlie leave to go after important careers. He'd dreamed of going to Hogwarts ever since Fred and George had started and he wanted to do something important too! Ron longed more than anything to make his parents proud, to make a name for himself among the brothers who so often made him feel overshadowed. If he was lucky, one day he'd be Head Boy _and _Quidditch captain! No longer forgotten or ignored. He'd be more famous than all of his brothers and Ginny too. He'd be as famous as Harry Potter! _Then mum and dad would definitely be proud of me,_ he thought. He imagined them looking at him with joy and admiration in their eyes, the way they looked at the rest of his siblings.

Percy, Mrs. Weasley, and Ron found Fred and George in the Leaky Cauldron having a butterbeer. George had been about to order a firewhiskey when he'd spotted his mother and quickly aborted the mission.

"Oh, you shouldn't have tried that in front of a Gryffindor prefect, Georgie," Fred teased as Mrs. Weasley laid into both the twins for not only wandering off, but having the gall to try a stunt like ordering firewhiskey.

"You're thirteen years-old, I'll not allow it...I don't care what your friend, Lee Jordan does..."

People in the pub were beginning to look around, the shouting was so loud. Ron felt slightly embarrassed, not only because his mother was yelling, but for not thinking of such a brilliantly mischievous plan himself! Percy looked mollified that the twins weren't getting away with anything and that annoyed Ron even more.

"Come on then, boys. Time to go home," Mrs. Weasley led the way while her four younger sons followed her to the fireplace so they could travel back home to the Burrow.

"Ah, you made it back in one piece, I see!" Arthur Weasley exclaimed, kissing his wife. "You get everything you need for Hogwarts, Ron?"

"Just about, yeah," he said ducking a low-flying owl. Percy had let his new owl, Hermes, out of the cage and he now flapped about, exciting Errol.

"We've still got to get you that wand." said Mr. Weasley. I'll get if for you after we eat." Ron smiled. He'd nearly forgotten the wand. The twins were sent to their room without lunch, but the rest of them sat down to a nice roast with potatoes.

"No lunch?" moaned Fred, "I thought having half the wizarding world hearing her yell at us was punishment enough."

"I'll bring you up some sandwiches later," said Mrs. Weasley. "After you've had time to think about why you're being punished."

Mr. Weasley wiped his face with his napkin and disappeared to retrieve the wand for Ron. Percy had gone to the living room to begin reading his newly purchased text books, and Ginny was out in the yard tormenting the garden gnomes. Soon Mr. Weasley returned with Charlie's old wand in hand. "Ash, twelve inches, unicorn hair..." he said turning it over in his hands admiringly. Ron grew nervous. He'd never held a wand before. Now his father held this one out to him, urging him to take it. "Go on!" Tentatively, Ron gripped the wand and as soon as he touched it the room shook slightly and the lights flickered overhead. Ron looked scared, but his father laughed. "It's getting used to you...give it a wave." Ron did as he was told and immediately the cupboard flew open and teacups spilled out. Mr. Weasley quickly flicked his own wand and the teacups gently bounced back into the cupboard. "Good, good, very good. It will work much better when you know some spells. Seems to suit you, though. Helps that it's been in the family."

"How can you tell if it suits me?"

"If it didn't, you'd know!" Mr. Weasley said, smiling. "Why don't you head out to the garden to practice. Without spells it can't cause too much damage..." Excitedly, Ron ran outside, his father behind him. When Ginny saw that Ron was wielding a wand, she tensed up and and tried to go inside, but her father put his arm around her and told her she needn't be worried. _Even Ginny doesn't have faith in me, _thought Ron, frowning. He waited for his father to give him another nod of approval before trying anything.

Then he allowed the wand to work for him. Things he used to do accidentally by just thinking about them happened with more force as he did them with intention, with his energy focused in the wand. He caused the leaves to rustle, grain for the chickens to swirl up around them, and without meaning to, broke the window pane of his room. Ron shuddered, expecting admonishment, but his father laughed and set it right. Ginny was laughing too.

"I think that's enough for now, Ron. Don't want to get burned out..." said his father. Ron sighed. He hadn't realized how tired he'd feel after purposefully doing magic. Everyone he knew made it look so easy. The three of them went inside, Ron feeling happier than he had in quite some time.

"Will you take these up to your brothers, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked him pointing to a plate of bacon sandwiches next to her. Ron agreed taking a bite out of one himself.

"Ron, you just had lunch!" said Mrs. Weasley shaking her head.

"I'm hungry," Ron said with his mouth full. When he reached Fred and George's room he heard them laughing hysterically at something.

"What are you two on about?" he asked. George leapt up from the floor and grabbed a sandwich, handing one to Fred who was still seated. Fred pulled something from behind his back. Percy's shiny prefect badge.

"How did you manage that?" asked Ron.

"Git kept adjusting it. Didn't pin it on properly that last time."

"And he still hasn't noticed?"

"He's too enamored with his books," said George.

"Won't last for long though," said Fred. "Bet he'll sleep with it!"

"We saw you out there with with a wand. It's a lot better once you actually know some spells," George said.

"We could teach you one, if you want."

"We're not supposed to do spells outside of school," said Ron.

"It's just a little one...the Ministry wouldn't send anyone to Azkaban for something so simple...Where's Scabbers?"

"Scabbers?"

"You need him for the spell," said Fred. Ron went to Percy's room to get Scabbers, who squeaked loudly as he pulled him from his cage. When he returned to the twins room, Percy was there shouting at his brothers.

"It isn't wise to mock your superiors," he said. "Don't think you'll get away with this kind of behavior once we're at Hogwarts." Percy stamped off. Ron set Scabbers down by Fred's feet. The rat squirmed so much, it was almost impossible to hold him.

"Ah, the spell," Fred began. "Well, it goes like this..." he stared at George for moment, as if searching for something, a look that Ron didn't notice. George jumped in, "_sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." _

"That's it!" said Fred, repeating the spell. He waved his wand over Scabbers expectantly, but nothing happened.

"It didn't work!" said Ron.

"Well, I wasn't really focussing. You give it a try." But Ron didn't have a chance to try. The door to the twins' room burst open and Mrs. Weasley stood in the frame with her hands on her hips.

"I've had just about enough from you two today...I am utterly disappointed that you would take Percy's badge, like that! Being a prefect isn't something to tease him about, it is an honor! We are extremely proud of him...honestly, you never tortured Bill and Charlie..."

"Bill and Charlie aren't prideful idiots!" hollered Fred, without thinking.

"That's it!" she shouted. "You two can stay in here for the rest of the day. And no brooms for a week, no...for the rest of the summer!" Ron snuck out with his back against the wall, Scabbers writhing in his hands. Fred and George's protests could be heard through the whole of the Burrow, but it made no difference to their mother. She was livid.

"Calm down, Scabbers," whispered Ron. He got the cage from Percy's room and brought it to his own room in the attic. "Stupid rat." He'd wanted his mother to be proud of him for trying the wand. But he wasn't even sure she'd noticed. Yes, his father had been pleased, but he'd made him stop after such a short time. Now the twins weren't allowed on their brooms. They'd been his last hope for being taught anything about flying...and that was completely out the window. _You'll be at Hogwarts soon enough, then you'll learn everything you need to know about it, _he told himself. But the idea of learning to fly in front of all the other students made him very uncomfortable. _If I'm rubbish, they'll all see. _

The rest of the summer flew by, with the twins causing more problems than usual. Ron had attempted to turn Scabbers yellow at least once a day, but with no results. He was sure he was just doing the spell wrong and intended to prove that he could do it, eventually. By the morning of September first, Ron was rather alarmed that he hadn't even managed to turn the tail.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," Mr. Weasley teased over breakfast. Ron's eyes grew large and he nearly choked on his eggs.

"Arthur! We will not, Ron..."

"Only joking," he said. "I've said it to everyone, Molly"

"It's true," said Fred and George nodding. "Though they probably would disinherit you if you ended up in Slytherin..." Fred added.

"Not at all, Ron," said Mr. Weasley.

"We'll be proud of you no matter what house your in."

"You will?"

"Of course, you're our son. We're always proud." said Mrs. Weasley Ron's anxiety melted, replaced by a new sense of hope. He was sure they'd never actually said those words to him before and he relished them. Still, he knew he had a lot to live up to at Hogwarts and he intended to do his best. He wouldn't be satisfied with them merely telling him they were proud at the breakfast table...before he'd even done anything. Why should he be nervous? Why should he feel so defeated before even beginning. Yes, his siblings had done great things...perhaps that only meant that he too was destined for greatness! There was no reason why he _couldn't_ be a prefect, or Head Boy, or Quidditch Captain. He just needed to start his first year off on the right foot and knowing that his parents were proud was a good first step!


End file.
